


That's Not What I Meant, and You Know It!

by blue_noize



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aoba doesn't get it, Explicit Language, First attempt at smut, High School Projects, Kinda long one, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Noiz is a smart-ass, Okay not mention of sex, One Shot, Other tags that I can't think of, Shameless Smut, Side Story, What Have I Done, pure full on smut, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_noize/pseuds/blue_noize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little spin-off of my other in-progress work, Shattered.  </p><p>Noiz and Aoba are put on a project together, and Noiz keeps spinning Aoba's words around to sound naughty.  Some NoiAo fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not What I Meant, and You Know It!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a block with Shattered so I decided to write a spin-off, hoping that it'll help me think of ideas. This is pure self-indulgence and I wanted to add this into the main story, but it seemed better to have a side-story than anything xD also, it does not tie into the main story whatsoever, except for slight mentions of events. This is like a parallel universe to Shattered. Or something. I'm not really sure...
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!!!!  
> This one-shot does contain smut. I'm not very good at it, so I thought I would write a trial chapter that has smut in it. If you don't like smut, then don't read this. This is NOT MEANT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE. But of course I can't stop you from reading it if you are under 18. Anyway, since this is the first time I've written smut, criticism is greatly appreciated and encouraged. Thank you.
> 
> P.S. I actually had to download and listen to the background music played during the sex scenes in the game on a loop to be able to write this xD don't judge me.
> 
> Comments are welcome as well. Enjoy!!

"Alright, it's time to choose partners."

Aoba sighed.  Mr. Haga had decided that to better help the students understand mechanics, they would work on a project for a couple of days.  They were allowed to make anything they wanted as long as it was appropriate for school.

_This isn't going to end well.  I know it._

When Mr. Haga said partners, everyone in the room looked at their friends, already choosing who they wanted to partner with.  It seemed like their teacher noticed this as he dropped a box on the podium in front of him.

"But instead of you guys choosing your partners," Mr. Haga said, smirking at his students, "We will decide through lottery.  Since there are twenty-four of you, there will be twelve groups of two.  The two who have the same number will be partners.  Its pretty self-explanatory."

The entire classroom groaned.  Not being able to choose your own partners was always the worst thing to happen in these situations.

_I have a bad feeling about this...._

Aoba sighed again and rested his forehead on the desk.  

"Alright, let's get this started."

One by one, each student walked to the front and drew a small folded piece of paper out of the box.  As Aoba watched them, he noticed that for once, Noiz had actually shown up for class.  And now that Aoba thought about it, he realized that Noiz had actually been in class for the last week.  He hadn't skipped once.

_That's weird._

Soon enough, it was Aoba's turn to draw a number.  He stood up and walked to the front of the room.  As he did, he felt everyone's eyes on him.  It had been almost four months since he started school at Midorijima High, and everyone was still wary around him.  He got it, he was new; he looked too much like a girl; his hair was really long.  But still, he wasn't that weird.  When he made it to the box, he saw that there were only a few pieces of paper left, making it easier to choose one.  Taking one, Aoba turned around and returned to his seat.  

"Hey."  Aoba heard someone whisper the word a few times until he looked to his right to see Koujaku waving his paper at him.

"What?" Aoba whispered back.  There were still a few people left who had to choose, so Mr. Haga was watching the room quietly.

"What number did you get?" Koujaku asked, pointing to the paper that sat in front of Aoba.  "I got seven."

"Hey, I got seven, too!"  There was another whisper.  The two looked a few seats up to where Clear was sitting.  He was holding his piece of paper out and it, indeed, had a thick number seven written on it.

"Well, that answers that," Koujaku muttered, chuckling.  The entire classroom was now whispering to each other.  

"Makes sense, though," Clear said, standing up and walk over.  "We've been partners for everything since seventh grade."

Aoba looked up and raised an eyebrow.  "Really?"

"Yep, we've always been in the same class and we've always been partners when it was allowed."

Aoba blinked and brushed his blue bangs to the side.  He had just cut them a few weeks ago and they were already getting long again.

_Might as well see what number I have._

Aoba looked down at the paper and picked it up.  He hadn't had to do any projects since he entered school, so he wasn't sure how this was going to go, especially since he wasn't partnered with either of his friends.  Unfolding the paper slowly, Aoba took a breath.  In the middle of the small piece of paper was the number twelve.  

Of course, he would get the last number.  Made sense.

"Looks like we're partners."

Aoba, Koujaku, and Clear looked up slowly.  Standing in front of Aoba's desk was none other than...

"Noiz?"

The blonde-haired boy had all his weight on his left foot while he stood there, arms crossed.  His piercings were present, as always, and his lime-green eyes were bright with what looked like amusement.  He had a smirk on his face as he looked down at the blue-haired boy.

"You got twelve?" Aoba asked, disbelief apparent on his face.

Noiz held out his paper for Aoba to see and it definitely have the number twelve on it.

Aoba sighed.

_I knew that something like this was going to happen..._

"Alright, everyone," Mr. Haga called, getting their attention.  "Split up into your groups now and I'll pass out the directions for this project."

Noiz suddenly grabbed Aoba's arm and pulling him out of his seat.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Koujaku growled, standing up suddenly.

"Going back to my desk and taking him with me," Noiz said, throwing Koujaku a cold look.  "That's what I was told to do."

"So what?" Koujaku argued, "You two can stay here."

Noiz rolled his eyes.  "Fat chance."

Without waiting for Koujaku to respond, Noiz started walking back to his desk with Aoba in tow.  Aoba knew that Noiz was younger than him, but he sure had a strong grip.  He was taller than Aoba and was definitely stronger.  He pulled Aoba around like he weighed almost nothing.  

_Now is not the time to be obsessing over his strength, dumb-ass!_

When they had reached Noiz's desk, he plopped Aoba down in the chair in front of the desk after he had turned it around.

"I can walk on my own, ya know," Aoba huffed.  He crossed his arms.  It wasn't like he was angry or put off that he was partners with Noiz.  The two had been...more than civil towards each other for a few months now.  Ever since that day in Ruff Rabbits' hideout.  

Just thinking about the event made Aoba's face grow warm and he could feel a blush forming.  He shook his head and covered his face with his hands, trying to get those images out of his head.  He still couldn't believe that they had done that...and that Aoba actually enjoyed it.

_Stop it!  Stop thinking about it!_

"What's got you all flustered, little Aoba?"

Aoba separated his fingers to see Noiz giving him an almost lewd look.  Noiz knew what was going through Aoba's head.  Of course, he knew.  Noiz had a habit of being able to see right through Aoba.

"Don't call me that," Aoba muttered, lowering his hands and turning his face towards the window, hoping that Noiz couldn't see the blush.

"What?" Noiz asked, innocently.  "I thought you liked it when I called you that.  You sure seemed to each enjoy it before."

Aoba glared at Noiz.  "Don't care.  Stop it."

Noiz chuckled.  He was picking on Aoba, but he had a soft look in his eyes.  

 _Its fun to see him so bothered,_ Noiz thought, smiling slightly at the defiant look on Aoba's face.

Neither of them said anything else as Mr. Haga handed out a small packet to each group.

"Alright, everyone."  They all looked at the teacher.  "In the packet in front of you, you will see that there are five projects that you can choose from.  Each one has detailed instructions on how to complete it.  I will be handing out materials to you that each group will be using to create whichever project you find interesting."  Mr. Haga explained things a little more, but Aoba tuned him out, instead putting his chin in his hand and looking outside.  The leaves were starting to fall, signaling that autumn was in full swing.

A few minutes later, a box was put on the desk in between the two.  In it were a whole bunch of parts and materials.  Just looking at the contents of the box made Aoba's head spin.  Thank God it came with instructions, or he would have been screwed.  He looked up to see Noiz flipping through the packet.  

_Well, at least Noiz seems to know what to do._

"What one do you wanna do?" Aoba blinked when Noiz dropped the packet in front of him.  

"I dunno," Aoba answered, picking the packet up and flipping through it.  Putting things together was not his forte.  He knew how to do maintenance on Ren, but that was from years of practice.  This was way out of his comfort zone.

"So I can pick one?"

"Sure."

Noiz nodded and pushed down on the top of the paper so that it sat on the desk in between them.   He picked up his pen and circled the first one on the list.

"This should be the easiest one," he explained, tapping on it.  "You seem a little lost, so I'll put it together while you read me the instructions.  If I do something wrong, let me know.  Either you can fix it or I can.  Doesn't matter which."

Aoba nodded slowly.  He didn't expect Noiz to be so...accepting of this.  No, that wasn't the word.  He seemed rather...compliant...obedient.  Yeah, that was the word.

"Aoba!"

Aoba blinked and looked up at Noiz, who was waving a hand in front of Aoba's face.

"Jesus, zone out much?" Noiz said, rolling his eyes.  He was taking things out of the box and glancing over at the paper that was still in Aoba's hands.  "Tell me what's on the list of things needed for this."

"Uh...yeah, okay."  Aoba took a breath and rattled off a list of things, including how many of each they needed.  As he was doing so, he was inwardly kicking himself.  He had to stop thinking about the meaning behind whatever Noiz did and instead focus on the task at hand.  He was acting like a girl with how much he thought about Noiz, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

_The jerk doesn't deserve my thoughts._

_But he hasn't done anything lately that has seemed mean...he's actually mellowed out a lot._

"We ready to start?" Noiz asked, throwing a smirk at Aoba.  The blue-haired boy didn't realize that he had been staring at Noiz's eyes, and his face grew warm again.  "What's the matter, little Aoba?  Thinking about me again?"

Aoba's jaw dropped.  He stuttered for a minute and then looked away and muttered, "As if.  Let's just get this over with.  And stop calling me that."

Noiz chuckled again.   "No matter how many times you tell me, I'm not gonna stop.  Its entertaining to see you freak out."

Aoba glared at him and let out an annoyed breath.  He just had to ignore it.  "Whatever."  Aoba then started to lead Noiz through the first few steps of the project.  They had decided to make an electric powered windmill.  It seemed like the easiest one to do as it had the least amount of steps.  At least...that's what Aoba thought originally.  But as he read through them, he realized that each step had like fifteen mini-steps.

"Noiz, that's not how it goes..." Aoba said, cautiously.  

"Huh?" Noiz stood up slightly to look at the diagram that game with the directions.  "Oh, you're right."  

"Part D has to be put into Part A."

Noiz looked down at the two parts and then realized something.  He tried to hide the smirk that was beginning to form.  "Explain that again," he said, knowing full well what to do.

"Part D gets put into Part A."

"Oh, really now?" Noiz answered in a teasing tone.

Aoba blinked.  He looked at the parts in Noiz's hand and realized why Noiz had said what he said.  Part D was a thin metal pipe and Part A was circular and had two divots that Part D clicked into. Aoba began to blush and said, "You know what I meant."

"Maybe I did, but you weren't very specific."

Aoba narrowed his eyes at Noiz.  "Doesn't matter if I was specific or not," he said, pointing at Noiz, "Because I didn't mean it like that.  Now focus."

Noiz rolled his eyes and looked back down at the project.  "Yes, sir."

After a few more minutes, Aoba noticed that Noiz did something else wrong.  "You put it in the wrong way."

Noiz let out a snort and fixed what he did wrong.

"That's not what I meant," Aoba said, the end of his sentence ending with a small whine.

Noiz glanced up at Aoba for a second.  "Sure, you didn't."

Aoba ignored him.  Maybe being partners with Noiz was a bad thing after all.  Aoba watched what Noiz was doing carefully.  It wasn't long before another mistake surfaced.

"Noiz, if you aren't going to put it in right, I'm gonna do it for you."

At that, Noiz put his head on the table and tried to hold in his laughter.  

"Stop it!" Aoba hissed.  He was starting to think that Noiz was making all these mistakes on purpose.  "Stop taking everything I say the wrong way!"

Noiz took a deep breath and nodded.  "Ok, ok.  I get it.  Sorry."  He cleared his throat and fixed yet another of his mistakes.  But in the end, he just couldn't help it.  He purposely messed up again.

Aoba groaned and said, "Just do it right!  It doesn't take a genius to put it in the place it's supposed to!"

At that, Noiz just couldn't handle it.  He started laughing out loud, putting a hand on his forehead.  Aoba realized what he had said and blushed darkly.  

"Stop doing that!" Aoba said, his voice rising a bit.

Noiz continued to laugh, now doubling over and holding his stomach.  He could feel the muscles clenching as he laughed.

"I'm sorry," Noiz said in between laughs.  "You just make it so easy for me to pick on you."  Tears were staring to form in the corners of his eyes. 

"But you know that's not what I meant!" Aoba full on yelled as he stood up quickly, the chair flying out behind him to hit the desk in front of it.

"Aoba!  Noiz!"

The two boys looked over at Mr. Haga, who was sitting at his desk, giving them a dark look.  "Perhaps you would like to take this out in the hall.  You're disrupting the class."

Aoba's jaw dropped as Noiz's laughter started to lessen, but it was still there.  

"But...he started it!" Aoba cried, pointing at Noiz, who was trying to hold in his laughter again.  

Mr. Haga rolled his eyes.  "I don't care who started it.  Out."

Aoba groaned as he picked up his bag and walked across the room to the door.  He could feel Noiz wasn't far behind him.  When he pushed open the door, he didn't stop.  Aoba continued to walk down the hallway.  

"Aoba."

He heard Noiz's voice, but Aoba ignored him and walked a little faster.

"Aoba, slow down."

_Just ignore him_

"Aoba!"  

Aoba suddenly felt something grab onto his hand, pulling him to a stop.  He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Noiz.

"Let go."

"I'm sorry, okay?  I just couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help what?  Making me look like an idiot?  Stop joking around and let me go."

"No, I'm not going to let go until you look at me"

"Well, too bad!" Aoba bit out, trying to pull his hand from Noiz's grasp, but he was too strong.  

Noiz was starting to get a little annoyed at how Aoba was reacting to everything he said.  It wasn't as if he was trying to be mean to the blue haired boy.  He didn't have to take it so hard.  When Aoba still wouldn't look at him, Noiz let out a low growl and pulled on Aoba's hand.  Walking fast, Noiz started to drag Aoba back in the other direction.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Aoba hissed, trying to pull out of Noiz's grip.

"Shut up."

Noiz's voice was so low that Aoba stopped resisting completely and let Noiz lead him wherever it was that Noiz was going.  After a minute or two, Aoba realized that Noiz was headed in the direction of his group's hideout.  But Aoba kept his mouth shut.  He could feel the annoyance coming off of Noiz in waves.

When they reached the door that was tucked behind a row of lockers, Noiz threw it open and pulled Aoba in after him.  He tossed him down onto the pile of pillows (Aoba still didn't understand the pillows) that was against one wall.  There were a few group members chilling out in the room.

"Out," Noiz growled, glaring at them.  They didn't even stop to ask why.  They immediately ran out of the room, closing the door behind them.  Noiz walked over to it and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Aoba asked, cautiously.  Why had he locked the door?  What was he going to do?

Noiz didn't answer him.  Instead he stood in front of the blue-haired boy and crossed his arms.  Aoba wasn't sure he should trust Noiz.  Not after what happened last time he was alone in a room with Noiz.

_But you can't deny that you enjoyed it..._

Aoba blinked at his inner voice.  It was right, but he didn't like that it was right.  He had enjoyed it.  Immensely, in fact.  But that didn't matter right now.  Noiz was looking at him with a very annoyed expression.  Aoba looked at Noiz's lime-green eyes and watched as changed from dark and intimidating to soft and relieved.

"You finally looked at me," Noiz said, sighing and sitting down on the pillows next to him.  Aoba looked at Noiz with a confused look.

"Is that what all this is about?"

Noiz closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.  Aoba watched as the tension slowly started to fade out of Noiz's expression.  Aoba leaned a little closer, slightly admiring the curve of Noiz's face and also kind of enjoying the scent of lime and mint that came off of Noiz in waves.

Suddenly, Noiz's eyes flew open as he grabbed onto Aoba's arm and pulled the older boy into his lap.  

"What the hell are you doing!?" Aoba all but screeched, surprised at the sudden movement.  He tried to get away, but Noiz wrapped his arms around Aoba's shoulders and held him in place.  He buried his face Aoba's hair.  Instinctively, Aoba flinched, but let out a breath of relief when he remembered that it wouldn't hurt.  Aoba let his hands fall on his lap as he stopped struggling and repeated in a whisper, "What the hell are you doing?"

Noiz let out a grunt but didn't say anything.  The two remained like this for some time, neither of them saying a word or making a move.  Aoba's mind began to wander.

_I wonder why he's doing this?  He was being such a jerk and now he's being so gentle.  What the hell is up with him...?_

"Aoba."

Aoba turned his head slightly, trying to look at Noiz, but Noiz's grip wouldn't lessen.  "What?"

"I'm sorry."  His voice was muffled by Aoba's hair, but it was deep and Aoba felt the rumble of it on his back.  "I didn't to make you upset."

"Doesn't matter if you meant to or not.  You still did."

"I know.  You're just too easy to pick on.  And your reactions are just too..."  Noiz let the sentence trail off.  "Either way.  I'm sorry."

"I get it.  You don't have to keep saying it," Aoba said, rolling his eyes.  He reached up a hand to brush his bangs aside and was about to keep talking when he felt something warm and wet against the back of his neck.  Aoba jumped and yelped when he realized that Noiz had licked his neck.  "What are you doing?" Aoba demanded, his voice slightly high.

Noiz remained silent as he moved Aoba's hair away from his neck.  He placed a small kiss against Aoba's neck and it sent a shiver down Aoba's spine.  Aoba couldn't tell if it was because it felt good or if it was unexpected.  Noiz pulled his hand away from Aoba' shoulder and began to work at the tie of Aoba's uniform.

"Noiz, stop."

"Don't want to."

Aoba tired to pull Noiz's hand away as his face grew hot.  This reminded him of three months ago.  In this same place.

Aoba tried to pull away completely, but Noiz suddenly let go and pushed on Aoba's shoulder, making the blue-haired boy fall backwards, his back against the pillows.  Noiz put a hand on either side of Aoba's head and looked down at him.  Aoba saw that his eyes were dark again, but not with anger.  They were filled with something else, something that made Aoba's pulse jump.  He knew his face was completely red, but he couldn't help but continue to stare into Noiz's eyes.

"Aoba," Noiz muttered, his voice low and husky.  "If you really want me to stop, tell me.  And I will."

Aoba couldn't say anything.  His voice wouldn't work.

_Does that mean that I actually want this to happen?  It's not like I hated what happened before.  I know that I liked it.  But do I really want this?_

Aoba blinked, and put his hands over his face.  He didn't know what to do.  Seeing the look on Noiz's face and the tone of voice he had just spoken in made his pulse quicken and he felt his entire body grow warm.

"Do you want me to stop?" Noiz asked, leaning down to put his forehead against Aoba's.  "I won't know if you don't tell me."

Aoba let out a mix between a groan and a sigh of exasperation.  "No."

"No what?"

"No, I don't want you to stop," Aoba muttered, trying to talk as quietly as possible.

Noiz smiled a little.  He pulled away from Aoba a little.  He didn't even try to take the hands from the blue-haired boy's face.  He knew that Aoba would do it on his own eventually.  Instead, he pulled the tie loose from Aoba's neck and tossed it aside.  Since they had started wearing the winter uniform, Aoba wore a cardigan-like sweater.  Noiz made quick work of the buttons that held the sweater together.  It wasn't until Noiz started to undo the top button of Aoba's button-down that Aoba pulled his hands from his face.

Aoba made a small sound, to which Noiz stopped his hand and looked up into Aoba's amber eyes.

"What?"

"N-nothing..." Aoba said, looking the side.  Noiz chuckled and moved back up to look at Aoba's face.  It was redder than he could have ever imagined.

"Are you sure?"  Aoba nodded slightly, eyes still averted.  

Noiz put a finger under Aoba's chin and tipped his head up.  Aoba didn't notice what was about to happen until Noiz's soft lips were pressed against Aoba's.  The feel of it sent what felt like electric shocks through Aoba's body.  His eyes slowly closed of their own accord when he felt the tip of Noiz's tongue pressing against his lips.  Aoba let out a sound as his lips parted and he felt Noiz's tongue against his own.  The metal ball of Noiz's tongue piercing grazed the roof of Aoba's mouth as their tongues twirled each other.

Aoba put his hands on Noiz's shoulder, gripping them lightly.  He needed something to hold onto.  Noiz lowered most of his weight onto Aoba as he ran a hand through Aoba's soft-blue tresses, relishing in the feel of them.  

It only happened with Aoba.  Whenever Noiz touched him, he felt it.  It was so strange, and it was so comforting.  Noiz didn't realize that he needed it until it was too late.  He couldn't get enough of being able to feel.  Had it been someone else, would Noiz feel the same connection and the same feeling of contentment that he did with Aoba?

_No, its because its Aoba that it feels so comforting._

Noiz tilted his head slightly to the side, getting a better angle to deepen the kiss.  As he did so, he resumed his work on Aoba's shirt, undoing button after button.  

Aoba's arms wrapped around Noiz's neck, pulling the blonde-haired boy closer.  He felt the rumble of Noiz's laughter.  Aoba loved the sound of it, but right now, he couldn't focus on it.  He just wanted more of Noiz.  He wanted to feel more of whatever Noiz did.

The younger of the two pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting the two of them.  It disappeared as Aoba panted slightly, his eyes opening slightly.  

Noiz tried to hold back a moan when he saw the look on Aoba's face.  It was erotic, and Noiz didn't think Aoba knew just how much it affected him.  Noiz sat up, pulling Aoba with him and onto his lap, and kissed him again.  He pulled the sweater and shirt from Aoba's arms and threw those aside just as he did with the tie.  

"No fair," Aoba whispered.

"What's not fair?" Noiz whispered back as he moved from Aoba's lips down to his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses.  

"That I'm getting stripped and you're not."

Noiz chuckled again and asked, "Does it bother you that much?"  He bit lightly on Aoba's neck, which sent a shiver through Aoba again.  It caused whatever Aoba was about to say next to fly straight out of his mind.  Noiz noticed this but leaned back and pulled his own shirt off, to which Aoba glanced down.

_Wow...he's actually...quite...toned...?_

Aoba flicked his eyes back up to Noiz's face, but then looked back down when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.  Noiz had his belly-button pierced.  Honestly, though, it didn't surprise Aoba in the least.  Neither had the ones that Aoba found before.

"Surprised?" Noiz said, his voice low as he put his hand on the back of Aoba's neck and pulled the older boy in for another kiss.  Aoba shook his head.  "Well, that makes sense since you weren't surprised by the other ones either."

Aoba blinked.  Noiz knew exactly what he was thinking, like usual.  He was about to say something else, but Noiz kissed him again, this time a little more forceful.  He could tell that Noiz was growing a little impatient.  It wasn't like Aoba was trying to stall him.

Noiz pushed his tongue into Aoba's mouth again, all his thoughts coming to a screeching halt.  He felt the heat from his cheeks flow down his body into his groin.  Aoba was reaching his limit as well.  Noiz seemed to know, and the blonde-boy began to work at Aoba's belt, and then into the button of his pants.  Wanting to do  _something,_ Aoba slid his hands down from where they were resting on Noiz's shoulders down to the waistband of Noiz's pants, trying to undo the button there.  

"Impatient, are we?" Noiz muttered as he pushed Aoba back down onto the pillows and swiftly removed Aoba's pants.  Once they were gone, Aoba was completely naked, and he grew self-conscious.  He covered his face with his hands again.  He knew how hard he was, and he almost didn't want Noiz to see.  Aoba absently thanked god that he had put Ren is sleep-mode before class had started.  He didn't want the Allmate to see this, either.  

This time, Noiz pulled Aoba's hands away.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" the younger boy said, quietly.  He kissed Aoba's neck again, sliding his hand down Aoba's chest and stomach to rest on Aoba's hip.  He licked the hollow of Aoba's shoulder and left a trail of saliva all the way to Aoba's collarbone.  "You seem to be enjoying this quite a lot."

"Shut up," Aoba breathed.  He wanted Noiz to touch him, but couldn't say the words.  He wanted it more than anything.

Noiz heard the pant in Aoba's voice and smiled, knowing that he was the one causing Aoba to feel like this.  It made his pulse quicken and his dick to grow even harder.  He didn't think it was possible.  He couldn't believe how turned on he felt just knowing that he was the reason for that erotic expression on Aoba's face.  Noiz didn't know how he had managed to hold himself back for so long.

The blonde-haired boy pressed his tongue against Aoba's collarbone, dragging the ball of his piercing down his chest until he reached Aoba' nipple.  He flicked his tongue over it, relishing in the small noise that Aoba released as well as the shudder that ripped through Aoba's body.  His hand was still resting on Aoba's hip, but now he lightly trailed his fingers over Aoba's stomach and pressed his thumb to the head of Aoba's dick.  He felt Aoba twitch underneath his thumb.

"N-Noiz..." Aoba moaned, quietly.

"Hmm?"  Noiz was now lightly sucking on Aoba's nipple, it now a hard point.

"D-don't just s-stop..."  Aoba stuttered slightly, needing to feel more.  He had his hand in Noiz's hair, and he wasn't sure when it got there.  The other was holding tightly onto one of the pillows by his head.

"Tell me what you want me to do, little Aoba."  Noiz's voice had a dropped to a low rumble that made Aoba's dick twitch again.  Noiz was adding and releasing the pressure of his thumb, knowing full well what it was doing to Aoba.

"I c-can't."

"Why not?"

Noiz left Aoba's nipple alone and trailed kisses down his chest and stomach until he was level with Aoba's dick.  His breath was hot against Aoba's skin.  Aoba's eyes were tightly closed as he began to pant slightly.  He didn't know what he wanted, all he knew is that he didn't want Noiz to stop.  

Noiz knew that Aoba wouldn't be able to speak for much longer, and his control over his own desire was thinning.  He wanted to be gentle with Aoba, but he didn't know how much longer he could wait.  Noiz moved his thumb from Aoba's slit and replaced it with his tongue, pressing the metal ball of his piercing to it.

The slight cold of the metal caused Aoba to let out a breathy moan.  The younger boy knew that even Aoba was reaching his limit.  

_If I don't do this now, I won't be able to hold back._

Noiz wrapped his left hand around Aoba's dick and began to lightly stroke it, hoping to distract Aoba from what he was about to do.  It seemed to do the trick as Aoba's back arched slightly, pushing himself more into Noiz's hand.  Noiz put his pointer and middle fingers in his mouth, coating them with his saliva.  He didn't have any lube with him, so this would have to do.  Noiz took a breath, hoping to calm himself as he continued to stroke Aoba, increasing the pressure.  He pressed his fingertips to Aoba's opening, causing the blue-haired boy to flinch.

"Don't worry,  _meine Liebe._  I'll be gentle."

Noiz realized what he said as soon as he said it, but knew that Aoba had no idea what it meant.  He couldn't believe he had said it, but realized that it was true.  Aoba really was the person he loved.  

He heard Aoba swallow and felt him shift as he nodded.  He pressed his fingers into Aoba gently, not wanting to hurt him.  He didn't stop the strokes of his other hand, hoping the distraction was working.  As soon as his fingers were in deep enough, he started to gently widen the space, prepping Aoba.  At first it seemed as if he was hurting Aoba, but soon the small pants he was releasing turned into not-so-breathy moans.

It didn't take long for Noiz to feel like Aoba was ready.  The last thread of control that Noiz had was stretched so thin he knew it would snap soon.  As quickly as he could, he unbuttoned his pants (Aoba hadn't managed to do it before) and pulled his rock hard cock out.  It was painful how hard he was.  Aoba had this much of an affect on him.  

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Aoba's slightly parted lips, to which Aoba immediately kissed him back.  The blue-haired boy wrapped his arms around Noiz's neck again as Noiz pressed the tip of his cock to Aoba's prepped opening.

"Are you ready?" Noiz whispered to Aoba, who nodded as Noiz looked into his amber eyes.  As Noiz pressed himself into Aoba, the blue-haired boy's eyes closed and a moan escaped Aoba's lips.  Noiz continued as slowly and gently as he possibly could, holding himself back.  He didn't stop until he was buried inside Aoba to the hilt.  He didn't move for a few seconds, relishing in the heat and the tightness.  What's more, he felt it.  He had never felt anything like this before.  Of course, he had had sex before.  But this was the first time he felt it.  And it felt amazing.

Aoba felt Noiz's dick pulsing inside of him, felt each piercing as it entered him.  The two were pressed closely together, the tip of his dick against Noiz's navel piercing.  It pressed right into the slit of Aoba's dick, and it made Aoba twitch with desire.  He could feel the precum dripping down his dick, coating both of their stomachs.  It was hot and it was sticky, but it felt so good.

"Aoba," Noiz all but moaned.  "I can't hold back anymore.  I have to move."

Aoba didn't have time to respond as Noiz pulled back out and then shoved himself hard into Aoba.  It ripped a deep, loud moan from Aoba's throat.  Noiz thought he had hurt Aoba, as a tear slid down Aoba's cheek, but that fear was immediately shoved aside when he heard Aoba whisper, "More...please..."

That was all the urging Noiz needed.  It was like something deep and primal took over Noiz's mind, and all he could do was thrust into Aoba, loving the feel of Aoba's insides clenching around his cock.  Aoba was trying to hold in his moans.  He didn't want anyone to hear him.  But it was almost impossible to stop the sounds from surfacing.  

Suddenly, Noiz leaned back and pulled Aoba with him, surprising the blue-haired boy.  

"W-what are you doing?" Aoba's question turned into a moan as he settled on Noiz's lap, the blonde-haired boy's dick pressed farther into Aoba than he thought possible.  His head fell back as Noiz pushed his hips upward, his cock hitting a spot inside of Aoba that caused him to dig his nails into Noiz's back and a deep moan to be ripped from his chest.

"Oh, I think I found your sweet spot," Noiz said as he continue to thrust upward into Aoba, repeatedly hitting that spot.  He had a feeling that Aoba was about to tell him to shut up again, but the blue-haired boy said nothing.  The part of his brain that controlled speech was being beaten down by the part of his brain that felt pleasure.  And this pleasure was almost too much to handle.  

Aoba felt the orgasm building.  It formed somewhere deep and caused an indescribable pressure to build.  He had felt this before, when he had been with Noiz that one other time, but this time it was different.  It was much stronger than before, much stronger than anything he had ever felt.

Noiz could tell that Aoba's climax was coming, but he wanted to hold it off until he was ready, too.  He wrapped his hand around Aoba's dick, completely coated in precum, and gripped it hard, pulling another moan from Aoba.  His thrust increased in force and speed.  He just couldn't get enough of the feel of Aoba's heat.

"N-Noiz, I'm about to..."

"I know, but wait just a little longer."

 Noiz gripped Aoba's dick a little harder, trying to hold off the older boy's orgasm for as long as he could.  He felt his own building and he wanted them to come together.

Aoba wrapped his legs around Noiz's waist, pulling them closer.  Noiz pushed Aoba back down into the pillows, not missing a beat, Aoba's legs still firmly wrapped around him.

"Aoba..." Noiz moaned, crushing his mouth to the other's, the kiss full of heat and need and want.  He was so close.  And he could tell Aoba was, too.  He let go of Aoba's dick and shoved it into Aoba's hair, holding onto the soft strands and thrusting his tongue into Aoba's mouth in tandem with his hips.

All that pressure, all that desire suddenly released as Aoba let out one last, throaty moan.  His cum splurted onto Noiz's stomach as Noiz's own filled Aoba.  He felt the heat of it.  The two of came together as Noiz thrusted a few more times into Aoba, letting the orgasm die down.  His arms gave out an he pressed his full weight onto Aoba, the both of them panting in exhaustion.  The two were covered in sweat and their stomachs were coated in Aoba's cum.

As the waves of immense pleasure slowly faded, Aoba let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Noiz mumbled, his voice muffled by Aoba's shoulder and the pillows.

"This whole situation, honestly.  We're in school, and in an enormous pile of pillows that I have a hard time believing you got in here so easily."

Noiz thought for a moment and found that the situation was quite funny.  But he didn't want to think about that.  All he wanted was to enjoy the feeling of Aoba's warmth underneath him.  If it wasn't for the stickiness between them, it would have been perfect.  

"I guess we should clean up, huh?" Aoba asked, as he was thinking the same thing.  Noiz groaned.  "Oh, stop.  Its not like this isn't going to happen again."

That one sentence made Noiz bolt up and look straight into Aoba's eyes.  "Repeat?"

"Huh?" Aoba raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in demeanor.  

"Did you just said this would happen again?"

Aoba blinked.  "Well, why wouldn't it...?"

Noiz thought for a minute, but couldn't come up with an answer.  "But...why?"

Aoba sighed and rolled his eyes.  "I wouldn't have sex with someone I don't like.  I won't do it with just anyone."

"Hmmm..."  Noiz gave Aoba a weird look and the two of them chuckled.  Noiz sat up and pulled himself from Aoba, causing the older boy to flinch a little.  "Sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Aoba waved his hand around.  "Its fine.  It was bound to happen.  I'll get used to it."  

Noiz nodded and reached over to a box of tissues that was sitting nearby.  He pulled a few out and handed them to Aoba and then grabbed a few for himself, wiping Aoba's cum from his stomach.  Fixing his pants, he stood up and gathered Aoba's clothes from where he had thrown them, tossing them back to him one by one.

"Thanks," Aoba muttered, cleaning himself up and getting dressed again.  "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Noiz looked over his shoulder at Aoba, who was sitting cross legged on the floor after he pulled his pants on.  "Yeah, sure?"

"What you said earlier..." Aoba paused, trying to remember what it was.  "You said something that wasn't Japanese.  What was it?"

Noiz thought back and remembered what he had called Aoba.  "Oh, it was German."

Aoba cocked his head to the side.  "German?  Why do you know German?"

"That's where I was born."

Aoba's eyebrows rose as he blinked at Noiz.  "Really?  Why are you living here?"

"Exchange student.  My parents wanted my brother and I to go to this school since it was high on the list of "Best Schools" or whatever."  Noiz walked back over to Aoba as the older of the two buttoned his shirt.  Noiz pulled Aoba against him, tucking him into his shoulder.  "Its not like I even wanted to stay home.  I hate it there."

Aoba nodded.  He didn't really want to pry.  He just wanted to enjoy being there with Noiz.

"Oh, you didn't really completely answer my question."

"Which one?" Noiz asked, closing his eyes and running his fingers through Aoba's hair.

"What did it mean?" Aoba replied.  "Those words."

Noiz smiled lightly, but kept his eyes closed.  " _Meine Liebe._  It means, "My Love.""  Aoba pulled back to look Noiz in the face.

"Really?"  Noiz nodded, his eyes still closed.  "Why?"

"Well, that's what you are." Noiz opened his eyes and put his hand on the back of Aoba's head, pulling him closer.  He kissed him gently and then smiled.  "I love you."

Aoba blinked, and saw that Noiz really meant it.  He could see it in those lime-green eyes.  He felt like he should say it back, but Aoba wasn't sure if he completely loved Noiz.  And the other must have realized it because he chuckled.

"Don't worry.  You don't have to say it back.  Not until you're ready.  But that doesn't change how I feel."

Aoba nodded and leaned back against Noiz, breathing in deeply the scent of mint and lime he had come to find soothing.  Maybe he didn't love Noiz just yet.

But he knew he would eventually, so long as Noiz continue to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hoped you all liked it. I know it was long. Like really long, but I think I did alright. It ended way differently than how I first wanted it to end, but I hoped it seemed alright to you guys. I might even keep going with this storyline since it was so much fun to write. But tell me what you guys think.
> 
> And I know some words were a bit weird, but thats because I couldn't think of any other word at the time xD. Wrote this in a night, so it might seemed a little rushed. Well, thanks again for reading.
> 
> Blue_Noize out!!


End file.
